eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Chronoweave
This is the new Hubzone for all Chronoportals during the Chronoportal Phenomenon event. Fabled Versions *All named mobs have 587 bil hp and 37.5k combat mit *All trash mobs in the zone have 38 bil hp and 32.3k combat mit Travel As this replaced the old portals there are a lot of different ways to access this Hubzone, see the Adjacent Zones section.. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Portal to the Past: Qeynos Hills | 10-20, 20+ are auto-mentored to 20 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Qeynos Hills [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Plains of Karana | 20-30, 30+ are auto-mentored to 30 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Plains of Karana [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Qeynos Ruins | 30-40, 40+ are auto-mentored to 40 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Qeynos Ruins [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Steamfont | 40-50, 50+ are auto-mentored to 50 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Steamfont [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Nagafen's Lair | 50-60, 60+ are auto-mentored to 60 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Nagafen's Lair [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro | 60-70, 70+ are auto-mentored to 70 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro [Public Quest] | 10-110 | Group | Public | 15 minutes |- | Portal to the Past: Ocean of Tears | 70-80, 80+ are auto-mentored to 80 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Ocean of Tears [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Guk | 80-90, 90+ are auto-mentored to 90 | Group | Instance | |- | Portal to the Past: Guk [Fabled] | 110+ | Group | Instance | |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Antonica | 10-20 | | via Portal at Coldwind Point |- | Coliseum of Valor | 100+ | | via Portal near the Myrist Portal |- | The Commonlands | 10-20 | | via Portal near the Fisherman's Dock |- | Enchanted Lands | 30-40 | | via Portal the Spires and the Druid Ring. |- | The Feerrott | 40-50 | | via Portal on the beach by The Drowning Causeway |- | Lavastorm | 40-50 | | via Portal next to the walkway to Magma Grotto |- | Moors of Ykesha | 70-80 | | via Portal at the Dropship Landing Zone |- | Myrist, the Great Library | 110+ | | via Portal on the Prophecy Portal Gallery |- | The Sinking Sands | 50-60 | | via Portal at the Port of Tears |- | Steamfont Mountains | 30-40 | | via Portal near the Druid Ring |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | | via Portal on a hill west of Dead River Docks |} Quests *Hunt the Past -- from Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Bar of Brell | Any | Shattered Lands | The Brew Day Hubzone |- | Frostfell Wonderland Village | Any | Shattered Lands | The Frostfell Hubzone |- | Dimensional Pocket | Any | Shattered Lands | A Prestige House with the same layout |} Category:Chronoportal Phenomenon 2019